A contracorriente
by Ellle
Summary: capitulo final. Gracias por leer. Ahora sí que espero opiniones XD
1. pequeña taquicardia

**A contracorriente**

Acababa de volver de comprar y estaba molido.

Solo se había hecho con un par de pantalones, pero esa actividad le había llevado toda a mañana y parte de la tarde.

Cogió un trozo de pizza fría de la nevera y lo mordisqueó sin muchas ganas. Luego lo acusaban de anoréxico ¿Cómo demonios querían que comiese si solo le dejaban aquella mierda?

Se dejó caer en el sofá pateando a gorra y las gafas de sol, suspirando por que hubiera alguien en casa que le preparase algo decente para comer.

-¿Mama?- silencio- ¿Tom?- no era que confiara mucho en las capacidades culinarias de su gemelo pero era mejor que hacerlo él.

Esperó en silencio, como el gato que espera oír al ratón. Y lo oyó. Una guitarra sonaba en el piso de arriba. Se sonrió con malicia.

-¡Tom, ya estoy aquí! ¡Tom!- se volvió exigente y chillón. Sabía perfectamente que le oía, que hasta probablemente le había oído entrar. La música cesó y Bill hizo mentalmente el recorrido desde la habitación hasta la escalera.

-Eres un escandaloso- bajó de mala gana el mayor- ya te había oído- tal hi como el moreno pensaba. No soportaba que le ignorasen, y menos él.

-¿Me haces algo de comer?- puso morritos desde el sofá.

-Que cara más dura tienes.- Se puso en jarra el mayor, falsamente ofendido.

-Venga, y te dejo la WII para ti solo esta noche- remoloneó el otro en el sofá.

El de rastas ni siquiera le preguntó que quería comer. Alguna guarrada poco sana, de modo que se metió en la cocina a indagar sobre un paquete de pasta que le pareció ver la noche anterior.

-¿Quieres la pasta con tomate?- asomó la cabeza para ver como en a cara de moreno se dibujaba una radiante sonrisa que mostraba dos filas de pequeños dientes bancos- no sé ni para que pregunto- murmuró antes de volver al trabajo.

-Me he comprado unos pantalones- le chillo mirando al techo. Su madre había insinuado hacía un par de días que tenían que repintar la casa, algo que daba ganas al cantante de comenzar una nueva gira solo para no estar en casa el día que la buena mujer se presentara con 3001 pantones con diferentes tonos de salmón y otros tantos de azul aciano para exigirles que discutieran cual de todos los tonos quedaba mejor con la personalidad de la familia. Tom probablemente se escaquearía, teniendo como tenía una cara más dura (sonrió con rabia al imaginar al rubio huir calle abajo en su coche rumbo a una fiesta mientras él le explicaba por quinta vez a su madre que la diferencia entre el tono 2006, el 147 y el 2502 no era apreciable al ojo humano) pero él no. Ser el hermano bueno también tenía sus desventajas.

-¿Caros?- la voz de Tom sonaba a burla. Nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo en cuanto a la ropa. El guitarra era tan vulgar en eso.

-Por supuesto- se estiró, arqueando la espalda para, acto seguido sonreírle al verle apoyado en la puerta- ¿Ya está mi comida?

-¿Sabes lo que es el tiempo? Acabo de poner el agua al fuego.-Le pateó para que apartara las piernas de los cojines sobre los que pensaba sentarse.

-Algún día encontrarás a un buen hombre para el que ser la perfecta ama de casa- sonrió Bill con malicia aún sabiendo el golpe que le esperaba tras esas palabras.

-Di lo que quieras- usando una de sus rastas se ató el resto con rapidez- no es mi hombría la que se cuestiona en las revistas día sí día también.

El moreno calló. Primer asalto ganado por su hermano, pero ya sonaría la campana del segundo que le daría la revancha.

-Y mamá- le daba pataditas en el muslo solo por el placer de incordiarle.

-Por ahí, ¿Cómo quieres que o sepa? Llegué hace una hora mas o menos.

-¿Una hora? ¿Saliste?- normalmente no solía gustarle que su hermano saliese por ahí sin él y e rubio o sabía y no solía hacerlo.

-Sí, con Anette- Bill sintió una pequeña taquicardia que lentamente comenzó a doler, su gemelo le miró un instante haciendo un gesto ante su pecho, simulando un busto femenino-Anette- recalcó.

-Esa…-bufó el menor. Era una situación extraña. Sentía su pecho arder de rabia hacia esa chica, mientras un sudor frío le recorría imaginariamente la frente y el cuello, volviéndose toxico como el ácido tras las orejas.-Es idiota.

-Bueno, tampoco es que quiera discutir con ella la importancia de a clase obrera en el teatro noruego de 1900, la verdad- arrugó la nariz.

-No sé que le ves- el de rastas repitió el gesto con cara de obviedad antes de levantarse apresuradamente a echar la pasta al fuego.

-¿Quieres pimiento con la carne?- preguntó algo para lo que ya tenía respuesta. Bill odiaba la verdura y solo lo hacía por chinchar. Esperaba un grito de histérica del menor que no llegó nunca.

Porque por alguna razón el estomago de Bill se había cerrado.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Durante el resto de la tarde, la pequeña taquicardia no se fue, persistió y persistió, haciéndose mas fuerte cuando el móvil del rubio sonaba o vibraba.

Siempre falsas alarmas, nunca Anette…esa condenada chica con delirios de Nancy Sprungen con la que últimamente tanto correteaba su hermano.

Apenas había tocado la comida y no cenó. Era su hermano, y esa chica no era lo bastante buena…no lo era.

Le miró fijamente, viendo como jugaba con su merecida consola, matando platillos volantes con gestos exagerados de mando. Y él le devolvió la mirada un segundo, sonriéndole permisivo; porque sin el menor no era divertido. Sin sus gritos histéricos, sus saltos y su mal perder. Le tendió el segundo mando como una invitación y el moreno aceptó chasqueando el piercing de su lengua contra el paladar.  
Que se jodiera Anette.


	2. solo un corazón

Cap 02

Cap 02

Era la cuarta entrevista que concedían aquella semana y todos estaban agotados. Mismas preguntas, mismas sonrisas y prácticamente idénticos presentadores listillos con ayudantes súper escotadas.

Georg, como siempre se limitaba a mostrar su bonita sonrisa Zen dispuesto a que todas las indirectas lanzadas a mala idea rebotaran contra ella como un escudo.

El batería se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, dando a entender muy claramente que no quería hablar. Nunca quería. La prensa no era de su agrado, a su vista, solo un mal necesario.

Así que Bill se veía obligado a contestar todo con una mínima colaboración de su gemelo, que acudía en su ayuda cada vez que pisaban terreno escabroso.

"Debería comprarle una brillante armadura por navidad".

Todos estaban cansados, pero él más que ninguno.

En cuanto pudo se cambió de sudadera en uno de los camerinos, dispuesto a seguir el gran sistema del bajista en lo que quedaba de día.

Miro en el espejo a su reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad. Estiró los dedos, casi maquinalmente para acariciar el rostro al otro lado de la brillante superficie. Que era el suyo. Pero no solo el suyo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pero no podía apartar los ojos del cristal, ahora sucio debido al contacto con sus dedos, viéndose mas rojo, mas asustado, mas pequeño; sintiendo una repentina oleada de calor recorrerle como un escalofrío la espalda hacia arriba para morir justo detrás de sus ojos, que buscaban ávidos el contacto con los que se hallaban más allá del espejo, más allá del cristal…más allá de los sueños.

El corazón comenzó a bombear deprisa, más y más y se sintió estúpido.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de improviso.

-Venga Bill, todos te esperan- la vergüenza y la sensación de haber sido "pillado" se apoderaron de él. Sólo era alguien del Staff. No era Tom, se repetía en voz baja; no es Tom- deja de mirarte, estás fantástico.

Lo habían hablado. Aquella noche irían todos a una de aquellas fiestas VIP que se estaban haciendo tan populares entre la gente del espectáculo europeo. No era que antes no las hubiese, solo que últimamente proliferaban como setas, cada una más alocada, lisérgica y decadente que la anterior.

La música sonaba tal vez demasiado alta, temas de The Cure, The Killers, Nirvana e incluso algo de Offspring. El cantante tarareó ligeramente, viendo como Georg desaparecía con la mitad del Staff y cuatro cajas de latas de cerveza que los mantendrían ocupados un buen rato. Gustav se había quedado fuera con una fan que les había seguido desde prácticamente la salida del estudio, incapaz de decir "no" y Tom oteaba el horizonte buscando a la chica más guapa y sola de toda la fiesta.

-Te dejo, ¿podrás apañártelas solito un rato?- le guiñó un ojo dando a entender que había encontrado a su objetivo.

-¿Y Anette?-preguntó el cantante moviendo la boca, sin articular ruido alguno.

-Y yo que sé- se encogió de hombros el otro.-Luego vengo, no bebas mucho.

Vio su delgada figura serpentear entre la gente para acabar plantándose junto a una chica morena que vestía de negro y se sentaba en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra.

Pelo corto y aspecto de ser algo mayor que él, pero eso a Tom, nunca le había importado.

Y se quedó solo. Allí, como el perfecto imbécil. Con una copa en la mano que no tenía fuerzas ni para terminarse, vestido para la ocasión aunque no tenía muy claro QUE ocasión mirando como su hermano sonreía a la nueva chica que probablemente no tardaría en estar entre sus brazos.

Algo dolía, y se retorcía, escocía y quería salir a través de los ojos cuando le vió reir a carcajadas por algún comentario de la joven. Una risa que creía solo estaba reservada para él, que era suya, pero no lo era o al menos, ya no.

Hizo un gesto para pedir cerveza y se atusó las rastas incluso con cierta coquetería; se hinchaba como un pavo ante el cuello grácilmente inclinado de la morena.

Dejó de mirar porque se le hacía insoportable. Era su hermano y se suponía que estarían siempre juntos. Una voz en su interior apelaba una y otra vez a su cordura, susurrando que así era, que era su hermano, que aquellos celos eran estúpidos porque aunque Tom se enamorara no se separaría de él. Que era su carne, su sangre, su alma, su aire…su jugo Soma.

Se sentó en la barra abatido. Comenzaba a encontrarse mal; la taquicardia lo mataba. Quería girarse para ver que hacían a su espalda. Para ver cómo la acariciaba, como la besaba, como jugaba con el aro de su labio para después susurrarle cosas cerca, muy cerca de su oído. Siempre susurraba algo a las chicas, pero Bill nunca había sabido qué. Pero al mismo tiempo esa escena le producía terror.

-Te han dejado muy solo esta noche, por lo que veo- la voz le sacó de su ensoñación. Al otro lado de la barra una chica le sonreía divertida.

-Algo así- no tenía ganas de sonreír pero lo hizo, solo para corresponder al amable gesto de la joven.

-Así que lo de que los famosos ligáis con 15 chicas cada noche es una leyenda urbana- sirvió una copa a alguien situado a la izquierda del cantante que se fue sin que este llegara a verle.

-Al menos en mi caso es patéticamente falso- Dio un sorbo del baso y la miró tras un suspiro.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy mono?- se apoyó en la barra para acercar su rostro más al de él.

-Demasiadas. Yo soy el mono y mi hermano es el guapo. Y eso que tenemos la misma cara- la chica soltó una risotada ante el cinismo del moreno.

-Eres más que mono…y más que dulce- se acercó aún más sin que Bill hiciera nada por impedírselo. De repente, la barra parecía mas estrecha. Alguien en busca de una copa dio un aviso a la chica que se retiró lentamente a servirsela, no sin antes dejar un suave beso sobre los labios del menor.

-Vas muy rápido ¿no?

-No es eso lo que queréis todos los chicos?- abrió la botella de tequila sin dejar de mirarle y echo un largo chorro dentro de un baso de cubata con un liquido verde brillante desconocido, después tendió la copa y volvió a sonreirle.

-La mejor barman del mundo- susurró Bill terminando la suya- ¿Qué le has puesto?

-Tequila con Kiwi ¿quieres probar?- sin palabras le acercó el baso vacío para que lo llenara con lo que fuese. Aquella noche sentía la extraña e imperiosa necesidad de beber. La necesidad de dejar de oír la risa de su hermano ahí, al fondo, como un eco que se burlaba de él, pero ella no la cogió sino que le rellenó un baso limpio.-Es fuerte, te advierto para que luego no me acuses de haber intentado emborracharte.

-Eso es precisamente lo que busco, no temas- el liquido verde brillante chocó con sus labios y hizo arder un instante el piercing de su lengua. Era dulce. Se bebía con mucha facilidad. Y eso era lo que precisamente necesitaba.

-Dentro de 20 minutos me toca el descanso, trata de no emborracharte mucho hasta entonces- ahora fue él quien rió de verdad, por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Le diría a mi barman que no se pasara, pero es que verás…no sé su nombre.- Y la joven se lo dijo solo con el movimiento de los labios, dulces, carnosos y sin maquillar.-Tomo nota.

En aquel rato apenas pudieron volver a cruzar algo que no fuese una mirada perdida, una sonrisa tímida o un gesto de "dios mío me agobio, dime que mi turno acaba ya".

Aún así logró hacerle reír. Hacer que no sintiera la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás mas que en un par de ocasiones. Hasta que la vio tirar el delantal a un cajón y mirarle sonriendo, deslumbrante, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para situarse a su lado juguetonamente.

-Vamos, sígueme.

Y la siguió. Porque era dulce y blanca y divertida. Porque llevaba una extraña falda de vuelo, unos zapatos sin tacón, y un jersey verde como la bebida que ahora enturbiaba ligeramente sus sentidos. Lo llevó a un rincón para besarle, primero despacio y después cada vez más fuerte y le respondió, la sintió besar su cuello arrancándole un gemido sordo, empujando su cuerpo hacía un rincón en el que nadie les veía para poder ir más allá. Bill lo sabía y se lo permitió sin ni una queja.

Sus manos se colaron entre su ropa, Y las de él fueron a enredarse entre su cabello rubio, deseando susurrar un nombre que no era el que la chica le había dicho. Era uno muy distinto, más corto, más dulce. Pero que no podía decirlo. No en voz alta.

Un nombre que había susurrado muchas veces entre las sabanas, solo. Porque nadie podía oírlo. Porque nadie debía oírlo.

Sus dedos apretaron las rastas de la chica mientras ella bajaba dejando pequeños besos por su cuello. Pero no era ella la que estaba allí con él. Necesitaba decir el nombre que le quemaba el alma. Se mordió la palma de la mano para susurrarlo una y otra vez, confundiéndolo con suspiros.

Eran algo más que simples celos de hermano, algo más que adoración por su sangre. Algo más que estúpida unión fraternal.

Vio la cabeza con el cabello recogido en rastas y la chica dejó de existir para él. Y ya no era ella…era él.


	3. mis pecados

Cap 03

-¿Qué tal con esa chica ayer?- Tom miró al batería sin intentar esconder su resaca.

-Al final nada. Una Holandesa muy simpática pero nada más. Me hice ilusiones muy rápido- sonrió con malicia pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermano, que no había despegado la boca en todo el desayuno- pero el que si tubo una velada movida, fue aquí, el señor interesante…- Bill le miró avergonzado, sintiendo como la noche anterior volvía a él como un mal sueño- deja de callártelo y empieza a largar de una vez ¿Qué tal con aquella chica con la que intercambiabas aire ayer por la noche? ¿tiene nombre?

-Que dices ¿Bill con una chica?-el de rastas dio un codazo al bajista sin soltar a su hermano

-Georg estabas tan borracho, que Bill podría haberse follado a Naomi Campbell sobre la barra y no te acordarías.

-Podría haberse follado él a Naomi Campbell y tampoco se acordaría,- apuntillo el batería casi sin levantar los ojos del bol de cereales.

-Joder, una fiesta es una fiesta.

-Vamos, detalles detalles- el moreno, literalmente no sabía donde meter la cabeza ni como tapar las marcas en el cuello que le quedaban de hacía unas horas, de aquel momento en el que había visto su pecado tan claramente, un pecado que no se podía nombrar con un solo nombre, porque los tenía todos; "_**gula**_", las ansias de vivir de su hermano, comer de su hermano, respirar de su hermano, unas ansias que no podían saciarse, "_**envidia**_" porque él también deseaba aquellas palabras, aquellos susurros, aquellas sonrisas, "_**ira**_" la que sentía hacia todo, hacia Tom por hacerle sentir de aquella manera, hacía las chicas que se acercaban a él, hacia un mundo que no le aceptaría, una sociedad que le condenaría, pero sobre todo hacia él mismo.

"_**Soberbia**_" por creerse mejor que cualquiera de las mujeres que él había estrechado entre sus brazos bebiendo el aliento de sus bocas hasta sentirlas casi desfallecer.

"_**Pereza"**_ porque ya no componía pensando en él, ya no ensayaba por pensar en él, ya no sentía deseos de continuar, ni de salir, ni de respirar. "_**Lujuria**_" porque le imaginaba poseyéndole cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, sin importar la gente que les rodeara, o el sitio en el que estuviesen. Porque le imaginaba sobre él, porque a veces apretaba la mano para hundir sus propias uñas en la carne y poder imaginar que las clavaba en su espalda, porque cuando se cambiaban no podía evitar mirarle a escondidas, recorrer su cuerpo con los ojos una y otra vez para no dejar ningún detalle olvidado; para recrearle por las noches como su dulce amante, para imaginarse besando cada pequeña peca, lunar o cicatriz, cada imperfección o anomalía, cada cosa que los diferenciaba, como algo sagrado como algo que le hacía distinto, como lo que hacía que dejara de ser Bill y fuese Tom, pero sobretodo "_**avaricia**_" que le enseñaba a comer a vivir, a respirar. Porque su hermano era suyo, cada célula, cada uno de sus gestos soberbios, cada mirada.

Todo era suyo y de nadie más, y el deseo de poseerle le pudría el alma.

-Esperamos impacientes Bill- canturreó Georg.

-No hay mucho más que lo evidente- murmuró no demasiado convencido, rojo de vergüenza- solo era la chica del bar.

-¿Pero tienes su teléfono no? Porque era guapa- el moreno no quería seguir hablando. Puso una excusa cualquiera y se escabulló pasillo a través ante la extrañeza de los otros tres. Salió de la cafetería en la que desayunaban tras la fiesta, dispuesto a volver a casa y dormir, al menos hasta la tarde.

No tenía resaca, porque casi no había bebido.

Dio gracias a Dios porque la cafetería estuviera.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de deshacerla lo menos posible.

En todo el camino de vuelta no había podido dejar de arrancar su esmalte de uñas compulsivamente, y seguía. Apenas quedaban restos ya, como reflejos decadentes de su cordura y su integridad.

No podía seguir así. El temblor, el malestar, las ganas de vomitar, los celos.

Todo aquello tenía que acabar como fuera, pero sabía que no lo haría mientras él y su hermano siguieran existiendo en un mismo momento, un mismo tiempo.

Fijó los ojos sobre un cutter que sobresalía brillante del lapicero.

Podría matarse y acabar con todo, la sola idea le reconfortó un instante. Los muertos no sienten celos, ni ira, ni envidia. Los muertos no sienten nada, no ven nada.

Pero la sola idea de dejar a su hermano era inconcebible para él.

Si él moría, Tom nunca sería feliz; y lo sabía. Tom tendría que morir con él, pensó en el momento en que su mente alcanzaba la máxima cota de cansancio, de tristeza, de hastiamiento…de ingravidez, pero ¿Cómo imaginarse haciendo daño a su hermano? Incluso la muerte más dulce le parecía demasiado dolorosa, demasiado horrible, demasiado injusta para el rubio. Se veía incapaz siquiera de clavarle una aguja y en cuanto se dio cuenta, rompió finalmente a llorar.

Lloró por sus pecados, por su hermano. Lloró por tantas cosas horribles que habían pasado por su mente, lloró porque sabía que nunca sería feliz, porque tenía que contarle lo que ocurría a su hermano y no quería. Lloró y lloró por todo lo que era, por todo lo que no pudo ser, por todo lo que nunca debía haber sido.

Lloró… hasta dormirse


	4. la soledad

Cap 04

Cap 04

Abrió un ojo y rápidamente puso la mano. Se había dormido sin cerrar la ventana y se maldijo por eso. La cerró de un manotazo y buscó el extremo de la sabana a tientas para taparse y seguir durmiendo.

Ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama y su cinturón de tachuelas se hundía en su costado doliendo desde ya hacía rato, dejando (probablemente) una línea roja que tendría como regalo durante todo el día.

Pero no se movió. No hizo nada por quitárselo.

Tenía el día libre. Un día para no hacer nada. Había vuelto a casa de aquella después de desayunar y se había echado a dormir. Miró el reloj de su teléfono frotándose un ojo. Casi las 7 de la tarde.

Suspiró de modo profundo y lento y después pronunció tres veces el nombre de su gemelo como un hechizo. Pasó la mano por su pecho, bajo la camiseta, acariciando lentamente las partes más sensibles de su piel. Sintiendo su corazón como un tambor y su mente nublada por el deseo.

Se quitó la camiseta y buscó otra limpia. Hablaría con Tom en cuanto le viera.

Se lo diría, le diría todo de la forma más sencilla que pudiera. Y él lo entendería.

Bajó a comer algo, algo no concreto. Solo comer algo blando y dulce.

No había nadie en casa. Solo una nota de su madre en la nevera que ni se molestó en leer pues sabía que había en ella. Que no estaban, que ya volverían, que comieran bien y no se pelearan. Se bebió media botella de zumo sin respirar, sintiendo como un fino hilo le bajaba desde la boca y regalimaba sobre su camiseta limpia. Una voz a su espalda hizo que casi se ahogara con el zumo.

-Has tenido la misma idea que yo- el mayor se acercó a él mientras tosía quitándole la botella de las manos- nada mejor que zumo de piña para la resaca.

-No tengo resaca- murmuró el pelinegro con cierto desdén ante las burlas de su hermano.

-No, ni yo- bromeó el de rastas imitando el tono de voz de su hermano antes de dar un trago, borrando su sonrisa solo el tiempo necesario para beber.-Claro que también es posible que no tengas resaca porque ayer sudaras todo el alcohol- le dio un codazo seguido de una risotada, mas para molestar que para elogiar la conquista nocturna de su hermano.

-Maldición deja ya de reír. Esa chica no significó nada para mi.

-Ya lo sé…y la verdad me extraña en ti- le cogió un mechón de cabello entre los dedos dando suaves tirones- el Bill que yo conozco ya estaría corriendo con un ramo de flores. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El cantante tragó saliva. Tom le sonreía con su cara de gato con las rastas caídas sobre los hombros.

- ¿Nunca has estado con alguien por celos?-en los ojos del mayor se reflejó la curiosidad como un brillo ligeramente macabro.

-¿Por celos de ella o míos?

-Pues tuyos, claro que tuyos… ¿Cómo que de ella?- tubo que juntar sus manos a la espalda porque temblaban.

-Pues no, yo que sé…eso es una soberana estupidez ¿estabas celoso ayer?- de la curiosidad pasó a la preocupación- ¿te dio plantón una chica o que?

-No es eso joder- Bill desvió los ojos buscando algo a lo que mirar para no enloquecer. Necesitaba decirlo. Decirlo de golpe, decirlo "ahora", pero ¿Cómo soltar aquello y seguir respirando después?

¿Cómo hablarle a su propio hermano de "deseo","te deseo", te busco" "te anhelo". ¿Cómo hablarle de amor a alguien que comparte tu sangre y la mitad de tu alma? ¿Cómo mencionar siquiera la manera en que buscaba sus miradas, la forma en la que cada noche aparecía junto a él bajo las sabanas, el vuelco en el corazón que sentía cada vez que le rozaban las yemas de sus dedos? Y su voz, y su risa, y el calor…y os celos y las ganas de vomitar que los secundaban, las lágrimas que los seguían, la rabia, la impotencia…

… la soledad

Él no estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Tom siempre había estado a su lado. La soledad era algo nuevo, retorcido y odiado. Era una soledad espiritual. Era la sensación de "sobrar".

Le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos pardos, preocupados que esperaban impacientes saber que ocurría. Apretó algunas de sus rastas con la mano, deseando no tener que decirlo; atragantándose con sus palabras…"Tom te quiero" "Tom te quiero" "Tom te quiero" y ya no pudo aguantar más. Sus labios se tornaron en un puchero comenzó el llanto, un llanto que no podía parar, un llanto que le derribó haciéndole caer de rodillas, esconder la cara entre las manos y chillar de rabia, de impotencia, de desesperación mientras el mayor le abrazaba sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría, tratando de decir algo que lo arreglara todo como cuando eran niños y el menor se pelaba las rodillas, montando un gran drama, pero no: aquel llanto no era ningún drama. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un tirón a sus rastas se lo impidió, y su boca se encontró con la de Bill, y probó sus lágrimas que le supieron amargas pese a ser saldas, y sintió su peso, sus caricias y su miedo. Le oyó decirle las palabras una y otra vez contra su boca, haciendo que se las tragara, que le sentaran mal.

Le apartó poniendo las manos en sus hombros, tratando de mirarle a los ojos, que le rehuían avergonzados y llenos de pánico.

-No Bill…eso no-murmuró sintiendo cómo el llanto del cantante era contagioso- no me hagas esto…


	5. las mentiras

-No Bill…eso no…no me hagas esto…- luego calló. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto esperando de nuevo la voz del cantante. Esperando una justificación, una aclaración, algún doble sentido a aquella locura pero el moreno no lograba hacer nada mas que disculparse entre lágrimas, cogiendo la camiseta enormemente grande de color blanco entre sus puños, tratando de no ahogarse con sus lágrimas; y el rubio se dio cuenta de que no había justificación posible para aquello.

-Por favor Tom, no me dejes- el de rastas le acarició el cabello negro buscando algo que decir.

-Bill no. No puedes decirme eso joder.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? yo no lo he elegido ¿te crees que quiero esto?- se miraron un segundo. Tom estaba blanco. Todo aquello le parecía irreal, extraño. Sintió muchas cosas; tristeza, rabia, e incomprensión.

-Necesito ir a pensar, ahora no me encuentro bien- forzó a su hermano a abrir los puños, a soltarle, para escapar. Alejarse cuanto mas mejor de aquella locura que se le antojaba sucia y kafkiana, de aquel Bill que lloraba tirado en el suelo suplicandole un perdón que ni siquiera sabía si estaba en su mano darle, que ni siquiera sabia si podía darle.

Y huyó, salió de aquella cocina, de aquella casa llena de los sollozos, los gritos y las suplicas de su hermano menor. De unos "te quiero" arrancados del alma del moreno que le dolían en la suya; se la corroían como el ácido haciendo que todo se volviera, a cada segundo, un poquito más horrible.

Oyó que Bill le llamaba, justo antes de cerrar la puerta, pero ni siquiera se guiró.

Cada "te quiero" era como una puñalada, cada "te amo" hacía que el estomago se le cerrara más y mas...cada "te necesito" hacía mas grande la distancia.

Bill siempre había tenido su cariño, su amor, pero la sola idea de que alvergara aquellos sentimientos hacia él le producía una sensación extraña.

Siempre había sido un chico "guapo". Estaba acostubrado a que las chicas le siguieran solo por eso, a que las madres de sus amigos le sonrieran de mas, a que las groupies se metieran entre sus sábanas solo por su cara. Siempre había creido que su vinculo con Bill era especial. Junto a su gemelo sentía que podía ser él mismo, sin estupideces, ni narcisismos, ni máscaras, ni celos, envidias y gritos histéricos.Estaba convencido de que el moreno veía más allá, que el amor que les unía estaba a años luz de cualquier mierda física. Pero todo era una gran mentira, ¿desde cuando su hermano le había engañado así? ¿desde cuando había deseado besarle como hacía unos instantes?

¿Cuando empezó la mentira? la gran mentira de Bill...

Ahora su hermano estaba al mismo nivel que cualquiera de las chicas que le perseguían tras los conciertos. Estaba solo, desesperado. No podría vivir sin el moreno, no podía vivir sin su hermano. Pero aquel de la cocina que le chillaba, que le imploraba, como todas aquellas chicas que se apretaban contra el escenario.

La idea de volver le pasó por la mente. Volver para consolarle, porque se había quedado ahi, solo, en la cocina chillando. Con aquella expresión suya, que el guitarra no soportaba ver. Pero no volvió, no hizo nada. Solo sentarse y esperar, y pensar... lamentarse, y sentirse morir.

Y notó algo. Un dolor muy fuerte y profundo. Algo que se rompia, algo que desaparecía. El vinculo se había roto...


	6. como siempre

-No Bill…eso no…no me hagas esto…- luego calló

**Nota de Ellle: Queridísimas niñas mías, como por todas es sabido, las prisas son malas consejeras para todo el mundo y en ese todo el mundo me incluyo.  
Colgué el capitulo 05 sin mirar ni revisar, ni hacer esas pequeñas cosas que todos deberíamos hacer pero que a mí siempre se me olvidan por una razón u otra, y como la ley de murphy siempre manda, semana que no e podido conectarme, semana que el capitulo no se colgó bien y le faltaba un trozo por ahí en medio (que mis capitulos son cortos, pero no tanto, leñe) sé que pese a todo me perdonareis (lo compensaré con lemmon en el futuro y eso siempre es de agradecer) de modo que aquí os pongo el final del capitulo 05 con el párrafo inédito en cursiva seguido del capitulo 06. Dedicado a todas vosotras; por aguantarme **

**Un beso. Ellle**

(…)¿Cuando empezó la mentira? la gran mentira de Bill...

Ahora su hermano estaba al mismo nivel que cualquiera de las chicas que le perseguían tras los conciertos. Estaba solo, desesperado. No podría vivir sin el moreno, no podía vivir sin su hermano. Pero aquel de la cocina que le chillaba, que le imploraba, como todas aquellas chicas que se apretaban contra el escenario _no era él_

"_Te quiero, te amo, te necesito"seguía repitiéndolo dentro de su mente una y otra y otra vez._

_Y el sabor del beso volvía a sus labios como la marea, como un cosquilleo que no cesó ni siquiera cuando pasó las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo que quemaba._

_-Mierda Bill- se detuvo en un portal cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle por más tiempo. A esperar a que aquella mariposa que se había quedado encerrada dentro de su corazón dejara de aletear con enferma histeria buscando una salida a través de su boca o sus ojos. A buscar una solución, a tratar de no perder a su hermano por una incomprensión que se hacia mas y mas grande a medida que la duda comenzaba a campar a sus anchas por los llanos de su alma. Desde cuando… ¿habría girado el rostro alguna vez para verle mientras se cambiaba?¿ habría entrado en su cuarto por las noches, sentido celos de sus novias? Quería pensar que era algo pasajero, que el moreno era sensible y estaba tal vez demasiado apegado a él. Quería imaginar que pasaría, queria encontrar el modo de no dar motivos para hacerle sufrir. De no mirarle, de no tocarle, para que Bill no creyera, para que no sintiera esa proximidad entre los dos que ahora confundía y la equivocaba de nombre. Pero ¿Cómo no tocarle? La sola idea hacía más y más grande el dolor ¿Cómo no mirarle? ¿Cómo no sentirle reír contra su pecho cuando le abrazaba tras alguna de sus trastadas? _

La idea de volver acariciaba una y otra vez sus pensamientos. Volver para consolarle, porque se había quedado ahí, solo, en la cocina chillando. Con aquella expresión suya, que el guitarra no soportaba ver. Pero no volvió, no hizo nada. Solo sentarse y esperar, y pensar... lamentarse, y sentirse morir.

Y notó algo. Un dolor muy fuerte y profundo. Algo que se rompía, algo que desaparecía. El vínculo se había roto...

**CAP 06**

Tardó más de media hora en poder levantarse del suelo.

No dejaba de mirar la puerta por la que había desaparecido su hermano, la puerta que se había tragado a Tom.

Pensó que volvería tras unos instantes, pero su gemelo se había ido, y el silencio de la casa se había hecho tan grande que le rodeaba, y le aplastaba de un modo inquietante y desolador.

Avanzó arrastrando lo pies, directo a su habitación; sin ver nada, sin decir nada, sin sentir nada. La había cagado profundamente, y ahora Tom había huido de casa, de él, de aquel amor insano capaz de escandalizar a cualquiera que tuviese un poco cuerdo, dejándole sin su risa, sin su olor, sin el latir de su corazón que siempre podía sentirse a trabes de su piel dura y algo más bronceada que la de él.

Se dejó caer en la cama mirando un poster colgado justo sobre su cabeza. Aquellos días sin padres que habían prometido ser tan maravillosos se habían tornado un infierno solo con aquellas palabras suyas. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Se quedó muy quieto esperando a que el de rastas volviera, pero sin tener del todo claro si quería verle. Pero tenía que volver, no podía tardar mucho…o al menos eso esperaba. Entre unas cosas y otras la noche había caído de nuevo y no le hacía gracia que el rubio recorriera las calles solo.

Cogió un cómic y lo ojeó sin muchas ganas. Ojalá la vida fuera tan fácil como en los libros y las pelis. Suspiró pateando la revista con rabia. Menuda mierda

…

…

….

-..ill

-Bill- abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro de su hermano a escasos 5 cm del suyo. Durante un instante no recordó nada y le sonrió feliz y medio dormido. Después, lo ocurrido aquella tarde volvió a su mente como una pedrada- ¿te has dormido sin comer nada?- asintió incorporándose, mientras el mayor le ayudaba, recolocándole la arrugadísima ropa- te he dejado media pizza en la cocina…iré a recalentártela mientras tú te lavas la cara y te cambias de ropa, ¿vale?

Y de nuevo iba a salir por la puerta, tenia que decir algo, DEBIA decir algo antes de que la espalda de Tom se perdiera entre las sombras del pasillo, hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior, ¿pero que? No podía pedir disculpas otra vez. Así que se quedó allí, sobre su cama viendo como el rubio se alejaba, esta vez rumbo a la cocina, sintiendo unas palabras ancladas en su cuello tratar de salir de él desgarrando su yugular, queriendo llamarle pero con la sensación de que el nombre de su hermano había sido enterrado en hielo. Y no podía cogerlo, no podía tocarlo, no podía decirlo; porque ese hielo le congelaba los labios y se los pegaba, quitándole la capacidad de respirar. Tres letras. Solo tres letras que ahora se le hacían mas difíciles de decir que un "mantra" reflejado en un espejo.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Nada más salir de la ducha olió la cena y recordó lo que era el hambre.

Agarró el pomo, dispuesto a salir y a enfrentarse al rubio, a preguntarle lo que pensaba, a hablar con él para tratar de encontrar una solución plausible y civilizada sobre la situación. Pero era como si el pomo no quisiera girar. No se atrevía a mover la mano solo por no ver el rostro de Tom mirarle con odio, o rabia, o enfado, o incomprensión o…lo peor de todo…lástima.

-Bill ¿Qué demonios haces? Se te va a enfriar otra vez, deja de maquillarte no vamos a ir a ningún lado- aporreó la puerta el de rastas desde el otro lado, bramando con su habitual tono desconsiderado.

-No me estoy maquillando, me estoy vistiendo imbécil- le contestó el moreno soltando el pomo mientras se preguntaba porque demonios su hermano, la fruta prohibida de su adoración tenía un cerebro que iba dos o tres pasos atrás en la escala evolutiva.

-No hace falta que te pongas un estúpido traje de noche, que yo sepa en nuestra cocina aún dejan entrar con pijama y zapatillas!

-No me digas…pues déjame apostillarte que el día que dé el golpe de estado en esta casa será tu fea ropa la que estará prohibida bajo pena de desahucio- el mayor solo le contestó con un "bla bla bla" al otro lado de la puerta que pretendía imitar su tono de voz.

-Venga, sal de ahí de una maldita vez, he alquilado "la sirenita" y la maldita pizza ya estará como una piedra- nada más salir, mostró el dvd a Bill con una sonrisa- picaste, esta noche toca "miedo y asco en las vegas".

-No sé porque te aguanto- se quitó el dvd caminando por delante de él, como si siguiera imaginariamente un camino trazado por el aroma de su pizza.

-Porque te cedí parte de un útero que era mio- el menor se metió un trozo de pizza en la boca de mala gana. De nuevo actuando como siempre. ¿Y lo ocurrido aquella tarde? ¿es que Tom pensaba comportarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Una peli, una pizza, una botella de cola…¿eso era todo? ¿Todo lo que su hermano podía ofrecerle? ¿normalidad? Por un lado se indignó pero profundamente agradeció aquello.

Entonces como una señal, el móvil del moreno comenzó a vibrar sobre el sofá. Un número de teléfono desconocido en la pantalla, acompañado de una voz lejanamente conocida al otro lado

-¿Hola?

-Vaya si que me diste tu autentico número ¿sabes quien soy?


	7. pesadilla

Cap 07

Cap 07

En la habitación solo se oía el repicar de las teclas del ordenador escribir las últimas palabras del mail.

Apartó sus rastas echando un último vistazo a la ortografía de aquel texto de la que no acababa de fiarse por estar escribiendo desganado y a las 4 de la mañana.

El acto de haber dormido toda la mañana, el medio dia y parte de la tarde le había cambiado el sueño de sitio, aparte de que con lo acontecido en ese día tenía el convencimiento de que tendría horribles pesadillas provocadas por el stress en caso de dormirse.

Finalmente se convenció y dio a ENTER mientras suspiraba, no sabía si de hastiamiento o de simple ociosidad.

Se preguntaba si su actitud con Bill había sido la correcta.

No quería perder a su hermano, y el incidente de aquella tarde no había salido durante la cena, ni durante la peli. El moreno le había correspondido y se había comportado con normalidad. A lo mejor era eso todo lo que necesitaba. A lo mejor.

Se quitó la camiseta sintiendo su corazón que todavía no acababa de colmarse, tener uno de sus episodios de pequeñas taquicardias, como cuando te aceleras un instante por algún sobresalto y luego todo vuelve rápidamente a la normalidad.

Aquella situación era extraña. Nadie tenía la culpa, pero no dejaba de ser extraña. ¿Cómo diablos su hermano había llegado a imaginar que…? No se lo quitaba de la cabeza por más que quería.

Se tumbó en la cama acariciando la cubierta del libro "el lobo estepario", no era el tipo de libro que solía leer…de echo solo era una novela estúpida que le obligaron a leer en el instituto, pero aquella noche, cualquier cosa valía para no dormir.

Apenas pensó un poco mas en Bill, antes de sumergirse en los pensamientos de Harry Haller y dejar que estos ocuparan su mente.

Pasaron un par de horas. Miró el reloj, las 6 largas de la mañana. Momento ideal para ir a incordiar al cantante y reafianzarle así el recuerdo de que era su pesado hermano mayor.

Fue al baño y empapó una toalla de manos sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se agrandaba cuanto mas nítida era la imagen del moreno chillándole al sentirla contra su cara y marchó con su pequeña arma de destrucción masiva hacia la habitación, deseando volver a sentir aquella sensación…como cuando eran niños.

Abrió la puerta, y la cama de Bill estaba perfectamente hecha.

-…mierda- murmuró con desilusión, dando un vistazo a la toalla que chorreaba en sus manos, antes de chillar buscando a su mitad- ¿Bill? ¿estás por aquí?

Nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Buscó y buscó. Buscó algo. Una nota, un mensaje. Bill nunca salia sin decir a donde iba. Miró en la cocina, en la nevera donde solo seguía la nota de su madre que ninguno de los dos había leido, que ninguno de los dos leería.

Con desesperación marcó en el telefono el numero del moreno sujetando el auricular entre la cabeza y el hombro, mientra maldecía los pitidos y a él mismo…porque si algo le habia pasado a Bill…

-Sí, dime- la voz del moreno sonó normal. Suspiró un segundo y después toco el turno de los reproches.

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estas? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Te dejé una nota- Tom buscó a su alrededor sin ver nada, y como si Bill pudiera ver a su hermano aclaró- sobre el sofá. He salido un rato a pasear.

-¿De madrugada?- había algo, algo que no andaba bien en el pecho del mayor, algo que ardía y se aceleraba. Una sensación que no podía catalogar.

-Ei, ¿Por qué no?- rió el menor con tranquilidad.

-¿Solo?- inconscientemente no deseaba saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero eso no lo sabría hasta mucho después.

- No, no te preocupes. Estoy con alguien- y le dijo algo más, y luego le dijo que iría antes de comer antes de colgar, pero eso a Tom ya no le importó. ¿Con quien estaría?

Tubo la idea de llamar uno a uno a todos los números de la agenda de Bill para comprobar si estaban en casa.

"Ha salido y esta bien…tu también sales" se repetía mentalmente "tú has salido de madrugada miles de veces, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

El problema era que ahora se trataba de Bill.

Se sentó en la barra de la cocina sin apartar los ojos de la puerta, sin darse cuenta de cómo repasaba una y otra vez los nombres de todos y cada uno de los amigos de Bill.

¿Y Georg? Tal vez estaba con Georg. La idea pareció tranquilizarle un instante.

Pero rapidamente volvió al acto masoquista de preguntarse una y otra y otra vez si el menor conocía a alguien que él no conociera, si había alguien que escapara de la lista que su cerebro estaba creando de posibles sospechosos de apartar a Bill de él.

La sensación era extraña, pero la achacaba a lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Sin embargo sentía que no podía moverse. No hasta que Bill apareciera.

Acarició las teclas de su móvil deseando llamar de nuevo, pero sabiendo que era una locura hacerlo. Deseando encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente importante para marcar de nuevo ese número.

Pero no había excusas.

Solo una cocina gris en una casa vacía. Deseó haber dormido y no haber sabido nunca de la salida nocturna de su hermano, ya no importaban los posibles sueños que los nervios podrían haberle regalado. Estaba solo.

En una casa sin Bill.

La peor de las pesadillas.


	8. despues de comer

Cap 08

Cap 08

No le gustaba andar solo de noche. La única razón por la que había aceptado era que necesitaba salir de esa casa.

Sabía en que bar habían quedado. No estaba lejos, como nada en aquella ciudad, suponía. Todo parecía estar demasiado cerca de Tom.

Antes de salir le había escrito una nota, pensaba dejarla sobre la mesa, como siempre pero…¿su hermano se preocuparía por él? Había cambiado de rumbo, dejandola sobre el sofá, así, entre dos cojines, dejando que se viera lo justo, lo suficiente. ¿Le importaría a Tom que él no estuviera? "sabes que sí" repetía una voz en su interior a la que decidió ignorar con desidia, antes de echar a correr porque llegaba tarde.

No le costó encontrarla. Era (con diferencia) la chica más bonita del local, y le sonreía a él, solo a él, desde el momento en que lo vio aparecer por la puerta, tocando un reloj imaginario en su muñeca para señalarle que llegaba tarde.

Bill se disculpó con un asentimiento, alegrándose cada vez más de haber dejado aquella maldita casa de ambiente enrarecido. Ella era una de esas personas capaces de hacerte sentir bien solo con un guiño de ojos, o con un gesto de mano que dejaba un tintineo metalico en el ambiente durante unos segundos por las decenas de brazaletes que colgaban de su brazo.

-Hola- dejó un beso sobre sus labios a modo de saludo cuando el chico se hubo sentado. Bill no dejó que se alejara. Apretó sus rastas, atrayéndola aun más hacia él, profundizando el beso para que borrara todo rastro del que él había dado a Tom solo unas horas antes y que no se iba. Seguía escociendo, quemando, sabiendo a fruta madura, a metal y a dolor.

-Tenía ganas de verte- se lo susurró muy cerca, haciéndola reír. Lo dijo en serio, muy en serio. Tal vez, nunca había dicho esa frase tan sinceramente.

-Frena frena- ella ató sus rastas rubias en una coleta desordenada, y le ofreció un trago de su cerveza, que Bill no aceptó. Solo le faltaba alcohol para comenzar a llorar como un niño de frustración y soledad.

Estuvieron hablando durante al menos una hora. Ella estudiaba y vivía en las afueras con sus padres, y el trabajo de Barman…bueno. No era que le apasionase.

El teléfono del moreno les interrumpió.

Cogió el aparato, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba hasta doler, sudando frío al ver el número de Tom al otro lado.

-Sí, dime- Sintió algo de miedo un instante, por si el mayor se había enfadado. Lo de la nota en el sofá le removió la conciencia.

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estas? Me has dado un susto de muerte.- y así sonaba. Bill se iba sintiendo más y más culpable por segundos de su pequeña chiquillada.

-Te dejé una nota…sobre el sofá. He salido un rato a pasear.

-¿De madrugada?- hacía mucho tiempo que no oía ese tono de voz en el rubio. Desde aquellos años en que los chicos de clase se metían con él y él no podía defenderse, así que les dejaba, y luego Tom le hablaba así; entre triste, y enfadado…y preocupado, y dolido…y desengañado.

-Ei, ¿Por qué no?- forzó una risa para tratar de tranquilizarle. Tenía que volver a casa, pero no quería volver a la primera llamada de Tom, pese a que eso era lo que más deseaba.

-¿Solo?- frío tras la nuca.

- No, no te preocupes. Estoy con alguien. Estamos tomando unas cervezas…llegaré mañana después de desayunar y antes de comer-con eso Tom se calmaría- te dejo, ¿vale? Intenta dormir- colgó sin dar opciones a Tom a contestar. Si oía de nuevo su voz saldría corriendo hacia casa a tirarse a sus pies de nuevo, porque era donde cada vez tenía mas claro que debía estar.

-No me lo digas, tu hermano- ella dio un trago de cerveza.

-Le dejé una nota pero no la ha visto…y ya creía que me habían secuestrado los ninjas- mintió.

-y Bueno… ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos?- ella volvió a besarle, y él apretaba sus rastas con la mano, y se sintió un cabrón y un hijodeputa por estar usándola de aquella manera. Porque ella no era Tom, ella nunca sería Tom. Y él solo podía amar a Tom.

Todo era una mentira, su mentira.

Sintió la mano de ella colarse con disimulo bajo su camiseta, sin importar que estuvieran en un bar, la penumbra les escondía. Y su mano era demasiado fina para ser la de Tom, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que lo era, que era Tom quien besaba su cuello. Y esa fantasía peleaba contra el perfume de coco de ella. Porque ese perfume era la marca, el stigma, que le devolvía a la realidad cada vez que la imagen de su hermano se había echo totalmente nítida.

Dio un trago de cerveza y la besó. Dispuesto a anular aquel olor como fuese. Dispuesto a ser con ella el mayor cabrón de todos por el simple echo que, si no lo era, moriría de pena.

-¿Tu hermano se enfadara mucho si vamos a tu casa?- le susurró ella, poniendo la mano del moreno sobre su muslo.

-Mejor ni tocar ese tema- le sonrió él.

-Entonces vamos a la mía- ella seguía susurrando junto a la oreja de Bill, haciendo que él se estremeciera- no se si mis padres estarán en casa, así que no puedo prometerte una cama, pero un coche en el garaje es mejor que nada- rió antes de acabar su cerveza de un trago.

oooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Rompió su promesa y llegó después de comer.

Intentó no hacer ruido al entrar, dejando las llaves con un débil sonido metálico sobre la mesa.

Una voz a su espalda le hizo dar un bote.

-Había hecho la comida… ¿Dónde estabas?- Tom apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, con las rastas cayendo por los hombros y aspecto cansado.

-Se me hizo tarde, siento haberte preocupado- la disculpa fue sincera. Pero sentía ganas de salir corriendo porque aquella situación le enfermaba, literalmente.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche? ¿con Gustav?- no sabía porqué, pero el mayor suplicaba mentalmente un "sí" de su hermano. Se sentía desesperado. Quería hablar con Bill no sabía de qué. Estaba confuso, estaba cansado, estaba triste y furioso.

-No es alguien que conozcas…estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

-¿Has comido?- dio por zanjada la discusión porque no podía más. Algo se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

-No, y tengo mucha hambre- el moreno intentó caminar hacia la cocina, pero al pasar junto a Tom este el paró, cogiéndole con dulzura la cabeza para apoyar su frente contra la sien del menor durante un par de segundos.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así- el cantante asintió sin poder decir nada. El estomago se le había subido al cuello, al igual que al mayor que no había tardado nada en identificar el olor débil, dulzón y cálido que desprendía su hermano. Porque él había olido así tantas veces.

Se separaron y Bill fue a llenarse un plato maquinalmente sin ni mirar a su hermano.

Era culpable…

Y Tom se quedó en la puerta, mirando fijamente el marco sin saber que mas decir.

Era culpable…

Y el ambiente era raro de nuevo. Porque Bill deseaba a Tom.

Deseaba llorar de nuevo, deseaba suplicarle, deseaba haber cambiado aquella última noche por cualquiera de las vividas con su hermano aun cuando el dolor la hubiese convertido en el mismo infierno en la tierra.

Y Tom no sabía lo que deseaba. No sabía lo que sentía.

Solo estaba allí, con el olor a sexo de su hermano incrustado en el cerebro, apretando los dientes hasta hacerse daño. Y la frase "ayer por la tarde hiciste lo correcto…tu no sientes eso…" ya quedaba enterrada en su cerebro. Enterrada por pensamientos que jamás pudo soñar ni que tendía. Enterrada por cosas que le asustaban.

El tintineo de los platos era lo único que daba un toque de realidad a la escena. Bill salió de la cocina, pasando a su lado sin decirle nada.

Pero él se quedo ahí, en la puerta. Sintiéndose cada vez mas solo, cada vez mas confuso, cada vez mas furioso.


	9. lobo

Cap 09

Cap 09

Algunos dicen que la gente nace predestinada para estar con una persona en concreto y que encontrar a esa persona depende de la suerte, el atrevimiento, el tiempo o la esperanza.

Otros en cambio creen que existen muchas personas que pueden ser "el amor de tu vida" y que depende de ti y solo de ti encontrar a alguna de ellas.

Bill pensaba en eso mientras terminaba una tarrina de helado hecho un ovillo en el sofá. Trataba de ver un programa de la tele, pero la guitarra de Tom, a sus espaldas le distraía una y otra vez.

No había vuelto a abrir la boca desde su llegada, y no sabía que ocurría ahora. El de rastas se sentaba en el sillón del fondo de la sala desde hacia mas de tres horas sin dejar de tocar ni un instante.

-¿Quieres agua?- se atrevió a formular muy levemente. Pero solo recibió una sacudida de cabeza negativa, y un bufido.- ¿Té? ¿algo?- necesitaba oir la voz de Tom, como fuera. Lo que no sabía era que Tom había perdido la capacidad de hablar temporalmente. Sus cuerdas vocales se habían contraído, como en un espasmo doloroso y eléctrico, provocándole tirones tras las orejas que no le permitían levantar la cabeza.

Negó una vez más, afinando el oído para sentir los lentos pasos del moreno hacia la cocina, y oírle trastear con cacharros, con la basura para tirar la tarrina de helado. Y oír como sonaba su móvil, y como Bill se encerraba para hablar. ¿Desde cuando tenía secretos con él? Su voz sonaba dulce y tranquila, pero no le entendía por más que se esforzaba, obligándose a si mismo a tocar de vez en cuando alguna de las cuerdas de la guitarra para que Bill no notase que le escuchaba, y después maldiciendo el sonido, y hasta la propia vibración, que le robaban fragmentos de una conversación difusa que se dibujaba más allá de una puerta demasiado gruesa. El moreno rió, y aquella risa le sentó literalmente como una patada en las tripas.

Mentalmente trataba de calmarse. Estaba confuso. La conversación del día anterior le había confundido. Bill era su hermano, su hermano y nada más. Siempre había deseado pasar tiempo con él, solo le cabreaba que después de la conversación le ignorase y se fuese con dios sabe quien…porque le había dicho que le quería ¿era mentira que le quería?

Si le quisiera de verdad jamás se habría ido, ni encerrado a hablar. Todo eran mentiras…mentiras mentiras mentiras.

Cuanto mas pensaba en que en realidad el menor no le quería, más bajaba la cabeza, hasta apoyarla sobre su guitarra. Otra risa débil de la cocina le apretó los pulmones. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién hacía reír a Bill de aquel modo? ¿con quien había pasado la noche? Acarició su propio rostro, y sus dedos dibujaron unos rasgos conocidos, que ahora parecían tan cansados. Se pasó los dedos por los labios, dando un leve tirón a su piercing, cerrando los ojos, recordando el beso con su hermano, mientras sentía un frío que nacía del miedo, porque ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Y algo bajó por su mejilla, goteando sobre la mano. Aquello era una locura, se estaba volviendo loco. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y fue en busca de su paquete de cigarros.

-Oye Tom- asomó la cabeza tras el grito de Bill- mañana por la tarde no tenemos ensayo ni nada, ¿verdad?- negó con la cabeza y Bill le sonrió una fracción de segundo antes de seguir hablando- sí si que puedo…¿te paso a recoger o quedamos ya en algún lado?- miró hacia la puerta buscando a Tom para volver a sonreírle. Pero él ya no estaba allí.

Después de colgar, suspiró un par de veces casi seguidas.

Sentía que debía alejarse un tiempo de Tom. No para siempre, solo dejarle respirar con tranquilidad, hacerle entender que, sintiera él lo que sintiera, ante todo eran hermanos y eso estaba sobre todas las cosas. Intentaría guardar las distancias. Intentaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque doliera, aunque que le destrozara…aunque le matara.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Aquella noche Tom apenas durmió pensando en el día siguiente. Quedaría con Georg y todo iría bien. Lo único que necesitaba era no estar solo.

Antes de querer darse cuenta se apretaba el antebrazo contra la boca besando con desesperación, tratando de reconstruir aquel contacto con su hermano que le desgarraba. Besó y lamió, y mordió su propia piel hasta que dolió y siguió y siguió, porque nada podía detenerle, porque lagrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas, desesperándole más y más a cada beso con el que no lograba encontrar a Bill, cada segundo que no lograba recordar nítidamente la sensación de sus labios. Solo los recordaba suaves y fríos, pero él no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Bill era único y lo hubiera seguido siendo aunque hubiesen tenido igual hasta la última maldita célula de la piel.

Se giró violentamente en la cama, sintiéndose destapado de su colcha de color azul, apoyando con fuerza su maltrecho antebrazo sobre el cojín y dudó un instante, preguntándose si debía pronunciar o no aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-Maldita sea, te amo- el llanto se hizo mas fuerte y tubo miedo de que le oyera. Apretó su rostro contra el cojín, muerto de vergüenza, porque el moreno era el único que había logrado hacerle llorar de aquel modo- te quiero, te quiero- lo susurró hasta que dejó de tener sentido, imaginando aquella escena en la cocina que inició todo…si él se hubiera quedado…¿habría podido acariciarle? ¿besarle?

Pero la pregunta mas dolorosa de todas era si Bill habría pasado esa última noche con él, y se sintió un pervertido, y desesperado y con ganas de correr a su habitación y pedirle explicaciones. Hacerle ver en QUE le había convertido; en algo patético y retorcido que le miraba con lujuria sintiendo celos de todo y nada, anhelante de tenerle bajo su cuerpo, apretar sus hombros contra el colchón y chillarle al oído con toda su rabia que le pertenecía, que era suyo y que no iba a dejar que nadie más le tocase. Y todo aquello le daba miedo.

Se abrazó al cojín, furioso, excitado, cansado, triste y solo y lo apretó fuerte para no ir en busca de Bill. Porque sin saberlo el moreno había despertado a un lobo, y Tom sentía, imaginaba…sabía que de encontrarse en aquel momento con él…

Se lo comería.


	10. flashback

-Venga Tom, hoy no has ensayado nada,-Bill le miraba con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido

_-Venga Tom, hoy no has ensayado nada,-Bill le miraba con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido._

_-No quiero tocas mas, me duelen los dedos…la guitarra es estúpida, ¿Por qué no puedes tocar tu?_

_-Porque dijimos- "dijiste" apostilló Tom con cierto retintín- que yo sería el vocalista del grupo, y tú tocarías la guitarra- se la tendió con enojo- así que venga._

_El mayor remoloneo un poco antes de coger el instrumento, casi igual de grande que él mismo, suspirando por que le compraran la eléctrica de una vez._

_-Pero es un rollo, yo quiero tocar la bateria, las cuerdas de la guitarra me hacen llagas- se miró las manos un instante antes de que el menor las tomara de improviso entre las suyas._

_-Te prometo que si aprendes y…cuando seamos famosos y tengamos mucho mucho dinero, te compraré lo que quieras- besó las doloridas yemas de los dedos de su mitad, tratando de calmar el dolor como hacía su madre._

_-Una batería- la sonrisa de Tom se amplió mientras Bill fruncia el ceño._

_-Pero ya tendremos una, seremos un grupo…- acercó el rostro al de su hermano para besarle en los labios. Lo hacían siempre. La sensación blanda y húmeda y las pequeñas cosquillas en el estomago. Lo hicieron una y otra vez, sintiéndose bien. Todo era más cálido después de aquello. Todo era mas dulce y sabía mejor. Tom acarició con la lengua los labios de Bill y este se apartó asqueado- no me chupes,- se frotaba la boca mientras hablaba- eso es una guarrada._

_-Pero los mayores besan así, lo vi en una peli._

_-Pues no me gusta- el mayor suspiró porque a él si le había gustado._

_-Pero bueno, pequeños demonios ¿Por qué la habitación no está recogida como os dije?- su madre en la puerta, ceja levantada, miraba a los dos pequeños gemelos fingiendo estar enfadada escondiendo una sonrisa al ver a aquellos dos niños rubios y con cara de torta que le devolvían la mirada, desaliñados.-¿Qué hacíais?_

_-Tom decía que en las pelis besan con la boca abierta y se babosean- a la mujer cada vez le era mas difícil de reprimir la carcajada al ver la carita de duende de su niño menor fruncida a modo de gesto exagerado de asco._

_-Venía a deciros que la tarta ya se descongeló y nos la podemos comer- Bill chilló un "bieen" antes de desaparecer por la puerta, casi arrollando a su madre dispuesto a comer todo lo que pudiera antes d que su hermano pisara la cocina. Y Tom se quedó a solas con Simone sonriéndole con una expresión que la madre entendía demasiado adulta para un niño, y tal vez por eso, le habló como habría hablado a un adulto.- ¿A que jugabas con Bill?- Tom se encogió de hombros. Algo le decía que no era correcto lo que hacía con su hermano. Que su madre no lo aprobaría. De modo que no dijo nada.-Estoy preocupada Tom- se acercó a su hijo, revolviéndole el cabello con un gesto cariñoso.-Bill y tú sois tan distintos, Bill es tan frágil, y tan impresionable- apretó la naricilla de del pequeño angelito de ojos pardos que la miraba entendiendo, pero sin acabar de entender- él te adora, y te seguirá en lo que quieras. Eres un buen hermano, pero…-Simone no estaba segura de tener que decir aquello, no estaba segura de nada, pero quería ante todo que sus hijos estuvieran bien- no debes permitir que dependa tanto de ti. Bill tiene que aprender a hacer sus cosas solo, igual que las haces tú.- Tom asintió- la habitación en la que tengo la maquina de coser…había pensado en hacer que fuese tu habitación…ya os estáis haciendo mayores i necesitáis vuestro espacio- el niño abrió la boca para decir algo. Dormir sin su hermano, eso era impensable pero quería que Bill estuviera bien._

_-Mamá ¿es malo que quiera a Bill?- por alguna rozón le ardían las mejillas al formular aquella pregunta._

_-No, es tu hermano, y espero que siempre le quieras. Pero no puede depender de ti, porque algún dia tendréis vidas distintas, y Bill también tiene que aprender a cuidarse solo- apretó a su hijo contra su pecho, recorriendo la habitación con los ojos mientras pensaba donde pondría la nueva cama de Bill- él no estará siempre contigo, también tendrá que casarse y formar una familia…y no irás tú a cuidar de sus hijos ¿verdad?- el pequeño rió._

_-Tendría que casarme con Bill- oyeron un grito del menor abajo que les llamaba desesperado, y ambos pensaron a la vez que probablemente ya se habría zampado mas de la mitad del pastel y sentía remordimientos._

_-No bromees Tom, hablo en serio- él quería decirle que no bromeaba, sinó que soñaba con vivir para siempre con su hermano…que todo eso de los hijos le daba igual- si no veo que os despegáis un poco y dejas que Bill solucione sus propios problemas, tendré que apuntaros a colegios separados- algo se heló en el corazón del rubio, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió contra el pecho de su madre, que si, que bueno que vale…que mensaje captado_

_Al bajar vieron que, efectivamente el chocolate goteaba por la cara del menor que les miraba como si la cosa no fuese con el._

_-Se estaba derritiendo.- La madre suspiró con gesto de cansancio y desapreció en busca de alguna toalla vieja que pudiera manchar de chocolate y mermelada de cereza para tratar que su hijo menor volviera a ser blanco.-¿De qué hablabas con Má tanto rato?- se chupaba los dedos haciendo todo el ruido que podía._

_-Quiere ponernos en habitaciones separadas- los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par._

_-No la vas a dejar ¿verdad? Tienes que quedarte- Bill hablaba como si estuviese diciendo una verdad absoluta._

_-Somos mayores ya, y yo quiero mi habitación._

_-Pero tienes la nuestra, es grande y puedes hacer lo que quieras, no te molestaré- Tom quería decirle que él tampoco quería pero si se lo decía Bill iría a montar un número ante su madre. Una de sus fantásticas pataletas que retumbaban por todo el vecindario. Y su madre no solo los cambiaría de cuarto, sino también de colegio. Para Tom eso era algo muy grave._

_-Pero si quiero leer comics tranquilo, o traer a mis amigos, o besar a chicas, no puedo hacerlo en el cuarto._

_-Las niñas son tontas- Bill tenía la boca en puchero, y ya me besas a mi._

_-Pero contigo no está bien. Se tiene que besar a las niñas- Bill estaba taquicardico. Aquella era la mayor ofensa que su hermano le había hecho en sus escasos años de vida. No quería preguntar más, pero aun así lo hizo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No sé, es lo que dicen- Bill se acercó lloroso a su hermano le susurró un débil "te odio" y desapreció escaleras arriba. El mayor esperó a que volviese su madre para decirle que su hermano ya sabía lo de la habitación y no le había hecho gracia. Pero la madre ya sabía que eso pasaría._

_-Eres un buen chico, Tom…sé que esto no es fácil, pero lo superarás._

_¿Superarlo? Como superar que te arranquen la mitad del corazón, como superar que la persona que sostiene tu alma entre sus manos te diga que te odia, como entender que alguien que representa todo lo que podrías haber sido salga de una habitación llorando_

_por tu culpa_

_Se fue al jardín a jugar con la pala y la pelota de pingpong, deseando que al oír el sonido a Bill se le despertase el espíritu competitivo y bajara a retarle, como siempre. Pero no bajó._

_Mas de tres horas después entró de nuevo, abatido y con la sensación de haber sido traicionado, algo muy parecido a lo que debía sentir el menor._

_-¿Mama?- la voz de su madre le llamó desde el baño, y allí estaban; Simona con unos guantes hasta los codos con Bill sentado en el lavamanos con una especie de barro negro sobre su cabeza, tapándose la nariz con los dedos.-¿Que hacéis?_

_-Bill dice que por lo de la habitación quería teñirse ¿verdad cariño?- el menor asintió moviendo los pies que colgaban sin mirar a su hermano._

_El teléfono hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran y la mujer echó a correr, deseando que fuera alguna de las importantísimas llamadas de sus amigas que tantas horas solían durar._

_Y Tom miró a Bill_

_Y Bill miró a Tom_

_-¿Porqué te tiñes? Eso es cosa de chicas- el menor le sacó la lengua._

_-Porque no quiero ser igual que tú nunca más- al cabo de un par de horas, la rabieta del menor hubo desaparecido y todo volvió a la normalidad. Menos el corazón de Tom, que siguió latiendo pero roto para siempre._


	11. la eternidad en 10 cm

Hacia un frío de mil demonios

Hacia un frío de mil demonios. Bill lo sentía a través de la colcha de su cama. Mentalmente repasaba lo que haría al día siguiente una y otra y otra vez. Llevarla al cine, a tomar un chocolate caliente, y luego pasear por el centro charlando con ella. Oyendo su voz, tal vez demasiado aguda contar alguna anécdota sobre el último borracho que había ido a tratar de seducirla. Era una buena chica. Pero no era su hermano.

Pensaba en que tal vez le convendría pasar unos días en una casa que no fuese aquella. Trataba de ver sombras en la oscuridad para olvidar la imagen de Tom. Si el mundo fuera justo habrían nacido en tiempos distintos, países distintos…o solo habría nacido uno de los dos. Sus manos arremangaron la tela de la camiseta lentamente, buscando los puntos mas sensibles que se dibujaban sobre su piel, recorriendo sus huesos que se escondían y retorcían bajo la carne. Arqueó la espalda al resbalar las manos hasta su estomago, y esperar allí, sabiendo que aquello no era correcto, acariciando la goma de su pantalón con abandono, porque el de rastas era una droga, su droga.

Sobre la ropa bajó las manos, acariciándose el interior de los muslos, apretando las manos, imaginando un cuerpo conocido entre sus piernas, ladeando la cabeza con un estremecimiento que le recorría entero al imaginar posibles palabras que deseaba oír contra su oido, como si se las susurrase la propia habitación, un "te quiero" prohibido, salido de las tripas del propio infierno al que debía ir por aquello, y en el que se sentiría aliviado y como en casa, pues nada podía ser peor que aquella situación.

Se acarició sobre la ropa, sintiéndose húmedo y baboso, como un pervertido que mira a una chica a escondidas, no sabía porque de repente se había puesto así, pero ya no hacía frío. Echó la colcha a un lado y caminó hacía la pared pareja a la habitación del mayor.

Un muro de pocos centímetros era todo lo que les separaba. Tom estaba allí, tan cerca que se imaginaba tocándole. Que eterna era la noche y que vacía estaba la habitación que ahra se le antojaba tan grande como el mismo infinito.

Apoyó la mejilla en la pared con la loca idea de que aquel montón de piedra y yeso pintados con los años hubiera absorbido la esencia de Tom, su olor, su risa, su modo desacompasado de respirar, incluso sus miradas de arrogante superioridad que tan nervioso le ponían porque sabía, en el fondo eran verdad.

Y su mano se coló finalmente dentro de su ropa, acariciando lentamente primero y mas rapido según la imagen de su hermano se hacía mas i mas nítida.

Sin embargo la soledad no era tanta como pensaba. Interiormente, de un modo casi animal lo sabía. Sabía que por alguna razón tenía que dejar que la mano que apoyaba en la pared resbalase mas a la izquierda, sabía instintivamente que había algo ahí aunque no lo viese, nunca lo vería, nunca lo sabría pero su mano se apoyaba ahora en el mismo lugar en el que lo hacía la de su hermano, su mejilla resbaló por la pared hasta que, como un imán encontró el punto en el que se sentía bien, en el que debía estar, mientras no paraba de acariciarse, retorciéndose y pegándose mas y mas a la pared sabiendo y sin saber que Tom estaba al otro lado, sintiéndose tan solo como él, tan excitado, tan vacío y tan lleno al mismo tiempo, sin sospechar, sin imaginar pero sabiendo a ciencia cierta que su hermano estaba ahí, separados solo por 10 cm, por unos eternos e insalvables 10 cm de yeso que pesaban insufriblemente apestando a dolor y a miedo, respirando sus jadeos uno a cada lado, llenandose de sus susurros, guardando en su interior las palabras de amor, las débiles súplicas que él uno nunca oiría del otro.

"Te quiero, te amo…te necesito" de nuevo esas tres cosas, ya eran como un hechizo. Un conjuro. Algo que Bill necesitaba oír más que respirar en voz de Tom y Tom que lo había oído deseaba borrarlo de su mente para no volverse totalmente loco.

Ahora hacía calor, mucho calor; como si alguien hubiese puesto la calefacción. El moreno no podía aguantar más, sentía la pared mojada de su propia saliva empaparle la piel, sentía que tenía que terminar, dolía, pero cada vez que su excitación llegaba a su punto máximo reducía el ritmo en seco. Porque sabía que lo que seguía eran lágrimas, y culpa e incomprensión, y sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

Y el mayor se retorcía como él, tratando de calmar sus ganas de ir a la habitación contigua cometer una verdadera estupidez, a morder el cuerpo de su hermano, a apretar sus muñecas hasta quebrarlas, a decirle que no importaba nada porque ellos eran uno y así debía ser. Todo se le volvió negro un instante y susurró el nombre de su hermano, mientras miraba al techo con la barbilla pegada a la pared.

Y Bill le oyó, y su corazón se detuvo un instante antes de acelerarse hasta casi hacerle reventar de dolor, mientras su mano, empapada de algo resbaladizo y calido se detenía dolorida dejándole notar el olor a sexo que inundaba la habitación de un modo tan denso que casi habría podido cortarlo con una cuchilla. Y lo achacó a su cerebro, pero era demasiado real, tan real que se quedó allí, atónito frente a la pared, con los ojos desencajados y vidriosos, sintiendo como aquellas palabras se repetían en su cerebro una i otra vez, como un momento muy lejano en el tiempo y sin embargo tan cercano que no puede dejar de doler.

Te quiero

Te amo  
…te necesito…


	12. solo uno de los dos

Aquel día apenas se arregló

Aquel día apenas se arregló. Un gorro, una camiseta negra, los vaqueros nuevos unas zapatillas de deporte y salió por la puerta sin desayunar por no ver a su hermano.

Eran cerca de las dos del medio día cuando el pelinegro pisaba la calle dispuesto a comer cualquier cosa en cualquier sitio para después recoger a su chica e ir los dos juntos a algún sitio bonito, algún sitio cálido los sitios que ella escogía siempre eran así. Bares en los que él nunca había entrado antes. Miró a su alrededor buscando donde comprar un maldito sándwich en condiciones, mientras se reñía mentalmente por estar apunto de llegar tarde por segunda vez.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

No había dormido en toda la noche. Se había quedado sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, consiguiendo enfriarse y que le dolieran la espalda, el culo y los riñones.

Había oído a Bill irse. Pasar por delante de la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ruido camino al baño para ducharse. Se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, deseando borrar la imagen que su celebro había creado del menor aquella noche, porque no estaba bien, porque quería a Bill de un modo que podía dañarle, que dañaría a su madre y a él mismo

…y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bill le amase.

Se lo había dicho, si, cierto. Pero no había dejado pasar ni 24 horas antes de irse a la carrera con otra persona, totalmente desconocida para él. El menor era muy impresionable, e igual ahora decía que lo quería como se hartaba de él al segundo día. Se felicitó mentalmente por haberle convertido en un niño malcriado.

Le recordaba en el suelo de la cocina y aún dolía.

Bill, pequeño niño tonto y malcriado que había desecho su mundo de barreras, presas y muros de contención. Había tirado de algo de su interior sin darse cuenta y ahora salía y salía como los pañuelos de colores atados con nudo de los magos, cada vez de más adentro ya no podía detenerlo.

Jugueteó con sus rastas. ¿Estaría con un hombre o con una mujer? ¿Sería una mujer la que disfrutaría de sus besos o un hombre el que lo atraparía contra el colchón?

Dolía dolía dolía…todo dolía.

Aquello hacía demasiado que duraba y no se detendría. Lo sabía.

Los celos se lo estaban comiendo literalmente.

Se levantó pesadamente, Bill no le perdonaría aquello pero llevaba pensándolo toda la noche. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Pero tampoco se veía capaz de aguantar aquello otras 24 horas mas. Bill besando a alguien…no podría soportarlo, simplemente no podía.

Su mundo se había derrumbado como un castillo de malditos naipes. ¿Qué diría la gente?¿que diría su madre? Revolvió los cajones de su escritorio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Sacó la hoja del cuter con tres "CLAC" y la miró un instante preguntándose cuan sucia estaría. Pero en el fondo ¿Qué importaba ya?

Se arremangó la camiseta hasta el codo y apoyó allí el metal, sintiéndolo frío. Respiró hondo.

…y que importaba ya…

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bill. Fue como si literalmente le cayera un rayo. Se quedó sentado en aquel parque, ni siquiera vio que su sándwich había caído al suelo. No supo que fue lo que le impulsó a buscar el móvil entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta que descansaba a su lado en el banco de aquel parque y acabó también en el suelo, sin que el menor le prestara la más mínima atención.

Marcó el número de Tom, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello era una locura, pero cada vez que comunicaba su corazón se volvía más y más frío. Al saltar el contestador colgó y volvió a llamar y así hasta tres veces, hasta que alguien descolgó. Pero no dijo nada.

-Tom soy yo ¿te he despertado?- silencio- esta mañana me fui sin avisar y me habías dicho que no lo hiciera…así que…- le oía respirar, pero nada mas.-Tom ¿estás enfadado?- lo preguntó con un hilo de voz. Algo no encajaba. Ni un "hola" ni un "me despertaste"…ni siquiera un "déjame en paz".-¿Tom?- la respiración al otro lado se aceleró un segundo y rompió a llorar- ¿Tom?- el moreno se pegó mas y mas al teléfono a punto de caer presa de la histeria.- ¿Tom que pasa? No llores no…- no sabía que decir. Normalmente era él quien lloraba y su hermano el que le daba las palabras de consuelo. Él no sabía palabras de consuelo, porque su hermano las tenía todas. Comenzó a hablar sin dejar de llorar y Bill habría llorado también, pero estaba demasiado confuso como para hacerlo. Tom le pedía que le perdonase, que no quería hacerlo, que no se enfadara con él. Decía algo y lo repetía y luego otra cosa y volvía a la primera. Todo lo que Tom decía, todo a lo que se refería era como un gran puzzle del cual le faltaban piezas- voy a ir a casa ¿vale? Espérame- y el de rastas le chilló histérico que no, que no fuera. Que no quería verle, pero Bill colgó para no oír mas antes de echar a correr dejando allí su chaqueta, el sándwich en el suelo, y las entradas del cine…

Corrió y corrió. Tal vez como no había corrido nunca. Casi atropellado por dos coches y atropellando él a mas de una decena de personas en la acera. Pero no podía detenerse. Era como si sus músculos hubiesen dejado de quemar grasa y ahora funcionasen quemando miedo. Su miedo.

Y en casa los dos segundos que tardó en abrir la puerta le parecieron eternos. Tiró las llaves al suelo tras cerrar de un portazo.

-TOM- lo chilló pero no obtuvo respuesta. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la habitación de su hermano y una vez allí fue como si hubiera recibido un balazo que le derribó en el mismo marco de la puerta. Su hermano no estaba allí. Pero no fue por eso, ni siquiera por el fuerte olor dulzón como metálico que llenaba la habitación. El móvil en el suelo…y allí, ante él, la pieza gigante del puzzle.

Un "plic plic plic" lento y monótono. Como pudo se puso en pié y caminó hacia la mesa de su hermano y hacia el charco de sangre que goteaba a sus pies.

-… ¿Tom?- preguntó buscándole con los ojos a su alrededor. Tocó aquel fluido, sintiéndolo frío, viendo como sus lágrimas caían sobre él, formando pequeñas explosiones instantáneas y bellas, etéreas y transparentes. Y entonces comenzó su locura, abrió armarios, abrió puertas, chillando el nombre de su hermano, insultándole, jurándole que no le permitiría morirse sin él. La puerta del baño era la única que estaba cerrada…y desde dentro. Ni siquiera preguntó; comenzó a dar una patada tras otra con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como lentamente cedía.


	13. en el Monzón

3 patadas…4…

3 patadas…4….5… y finalmente la madera de alrededor del pomo reventó. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad que le dolía.

Abrió lentamente y sus ojos buscaron una fracción de segundo hasta dar con Tom, metido en la bañera, hecho un ovillo con la espalda contra la pared.

Y todo parecía mas blanco, menos la sangre. Gotas de sangre por el suelo que se hacían insufriblemente rojas, casi cegadoras por el reflejo artificial y metálico de los fluorescentes.

Se acercó lentamente, como cuando uno quiere acercarse a un animal extraño y teme cualquier aspaviento que pueda asustarlo.

-Tom?- escondía la cabeza entre brazos y piernas pero no se movía.- Tom ¿Qué ha pasado?- le acarició el cabello hablándole dulcemente. Estaba herido pero no vio donde hasta que el mayor levantó la cabeza. Tenía cortes. Uno en la muñeca derecha, no muy profundo… de unos pocos centímetros de largo, no parecía grave; solo un arañazo, pero su codo izquierdo estaba envuelto en papel higiénico, no veía la herida pero pintaba mal solo por la sangre que le empapaba la ropa y formaba un pequeño charco a su lado en la bañera.-Vamos tranquilo,- entró con él en la bañera, cogió su móvil y comenzó a marcar el numero del hospital, tragándose las lágrimas-todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás-dio la dirección con toda la calma de la que fue capaz mientras no dejaba de mirar a su hermano de reojo que a su vez miraba al frente, a ningún punto definido, dejando que las lagrimas resbalasen hasta su cuello por su rostro que se iba quedando cada vez mas pálido. Le acarició el hombro para sacarle del trance y funcionó, y se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos sin saber que decir.

-No quería que vieras esto…perdona- murmuró el rubio abatido con un hilo de voz.

-no, no, no …esta bien- quitó el papel apretando una toalla limpia sobre la herida, de la que no dejaba de manar una sangre oscura y densa. Y Tom se dejaba hacer. Como inanimado. Le levantó el brazo, quedándose de rodillas ante él mientras rezaba a todo lo que sabía para que la ambulancia viniese cuanto antes mejor, y el de rastas respiraba con dificultad, como un pajarillo mordisqueado por un gato.- intenta aguantar el brazo así, voy a buscar un cojín para que estés mejor- apenas pudo terminar su frase. Tom dio un grito desgarrador y se aferró a él con desesperación comenzando a suplicar que no, que no le dejara solo, que no se fuera con otra persona, que no le abandonase. Suplicaba contra su pecho, agarrándole, clavando sus uñas, mordiendo la camiseta, empapándola en su saliva, con todo el dolor que durante tantos años había ido dejando en el fondo de su alma… y ahora, ese mismo dolor le impedía de un modo animal soltar el cuerpo del moreno, le impedía dejar de chilla, quería chillar…necesitaba chillar. Y Bill no sabía que hacer. Allí, de rodillas. Sintiendo la frialdad de la bañera, sintiendo los espasmos del cuerpo de su hermano contra su pecho, y el llanto y los gritos y sus propias manos manchadas con la sangre de su mitad.

-No me voy Tom, estoy aquí…- le acarició las rastas, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza- vamos, levanta el brazo, la ambulancia no tardará- tuvo que forzarle dulcemente hasta que su extremidad volvió a estar arriba. Pero no paraba de llorar- mírame, vamos mírame- y se quedaron así, frente apoyada contra frente, mientras Bill buscaba todas las palabras dulces que había oído o leído alguna vez dentro de su cerebro y las recitaba a media voz para que su hermano siguiese mirándole fijamente, lánguidamente, con un brillo en los ojos nacido de la locura, de la soledad, de la tristeza, de todos los días que, como el aceite habían empapado su vida hasta el momento, goteando, chorreando, dejando todo pringoso a su paso y con una marca imborrable.

Bill ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento había comenzado a llorar. Pero allí estaban los dos, como dos estúpidos, viendo pasar los segundos, convertidos en minutos que eran como horas perdidas en días que duraban siglos. La maldita ambulancia no llegaba.

Sus respiraciones de mezclaban, calidas, húmedas y entrecortadas. Las narices de ambos se rozaban, empapadas de lágrimas. Y Bill comenzó a cantar con voz ronca y dudosa

"…_Corriendo a través del Monzón  
más allá del mundo, hasta el fin del tiempo_

_allá donde la lluvia no duela…_

_Luchando contra la tormenta  
por dentro del gran Azul,_

_Y cuando logre liberarme a mi mismo, pensaré en ti_

_Y juntos correremos hacia un nuevo lugar…"_

Al tenerse tan cerca sus labios cosquilleaban. La voz de Bill le tranquilizaba el corazón. Movió los labios, recitando en silencio las palabras tan conocidas.

"_a través del monzón, solos tú y yo…"_

Ese susurro acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, haciendo que los nervios se los comieran a ambos por igual. Los dos querían avanzar ese escaso centímetro que les separaba, pero temían la reacción del otro. Bill apoyó sus labios sobre los de Tom, acariciándolos con las palabras.

"…_solos tú y yo…" _

Tom movió sus labios ligeramente bajo los de su hermano, y Bill calló, y comenzó a moverlos también. No se besaban, se acariciaban a expensas de QUE haría el otro, abriendo y cerrando la boca muy suavemente. Hasta que el moreno sintió la lengua fría y húmeda del mayor sobre su labio inferior y la besó y después comenzó a besarle a él, a morder con desesperación el aro de su labio sintiéndose feliz, y furioso, y triste, histérico, ansioso…habriento.

Y se besaron en silencio, un beso con sabor a lágrimas y a sangre, y a tristeza mientras temblaban, cansados de tanta desesperación, cansados de un juego que solo les había llevado a hacerse daño, cansados de no tenerse y de temer a cada instante cual sería el nuevo movimiento del otro. Cansados de tenerse miedo. Cansados de desearse hasta el dolor. El brazo de Tom dolía, pero la ambulancia no tardaría en llegar…


	14. el adiós

Cap 14

Cap 14

Lo había intentado por todos los medios, pero no había conseguido que su madre se quedara donde estaba. Bill puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en la bronca que iba a caerles encima a ambos en cuanto la mujer bajara del avión. Como si la estuviese oyendo. Había conseguido disimularle al de rastas el cortecito de la muñeca con una de sus muñequeras negras. No sangraba ya y así era más fácil de explicar que Tom se había herido mientras ambos hacían el idiota. Mejor para los médicos, la prensa, sus fans y su desesperada madre que en aquel momento debía rondar por algún rincón del cielo escribiendo punto por punto todos los detalles del castigo que pensaba imponerles por haber sido incapaces de pasar tres días solos sin acabar en el hospital. El medico había alzado una ceja mientras arreglaba el estropicio hilo y aguja en mano, vendando el brazo de modo que era imposible hacer con el ningún gesto aparte de mantenerlo quieto y había dictaminado que, de todos modos, Tom tendría que pasar al menos un par de tardes por la planta de psiquiatría por ordenes del protocolo.

El mayor solo asentía sin abrir la boca. No había vuelto a decir nada desde la bañera, desde aquel momento de debilidad que le había hecho suplicar, llorar, chillar, y ahora solo quedaba silencio. Bill no intentó que hablase. Necesitaba tiempo y se lo daría. Necesitaba tragarse la vergüenza que de seguro estaba sintiendo, olvidar su maldito estatus de hermano mayor, de gran protector.

Era estremecedor, cada vez que la aguja se hundía en su carne, pero aún lo era más ver aquella herida abierta y roja oscura que comenzaba a amoratonarse. Durante una fracción Tom le miró y volvió a agachar la cabeza, encorvándose, juntando sus piernas, haciéndose mas y mas pequeño.

Un pitido le sacó de su ensoñación. Conocía el teléfono que aparecía en pantalla y llevaba todo el medio día ignorando.

Esperó a que el medico saliese a buscar alguna enfermera dispuesta a dar al rubio algo de comer para acercarse a él por detrás.

-Tom- susurró muy lentamente. Él no contestó pero movió la cabeza en señal de que le había oído- voy a casa a recoger un poco el estropicio y a comprar algo de comida para cuando llegue mamá. ¿Podrás esperar aquí un rato?- le vio asentir sin girarse y no le obligó a hacerlo porque podía imaginar como se sentía su orgulloso hermano en aquel momento. Le abrazó desde atrás, forzándole a apoyar la espalda contra su pecho, acariciándole el cuello con las yemas de los dedos en un gesto que había pretendido ser de consuelo y se había convertido en algo tremendamente sexual al sentir un suspiro arrancado de los pulmones de su hermano, al notar como ladeaba la cabeza sumiso bajo su caricia con un estremecimiento y sin ningunas ganas de oponer resistencia.

Se agachó para apoyar sus labios sobre la piel, que latía y ardía como cuando acababan un concierto, y lo supo a ciencia cierta, supo que Tom le quería y se culpó por estúpido por no haber sabido verlo. Y Tom seguía quieto, rígido, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída hacía un lado, apretando su camiseta con el puño para impedir que le saliese el corazón por la boca al notar la punta de la lengua de Bill acariciarle unos pocos milímetros para después retirarse hasta su oído a susurrarle cerca, muy cerca, que le esperase. Que no tardaría.

Y Bill se fue, y él se quedó allí como estúpido. Mirando su brazo preguntándose porque había hecho lo que había hecho; ¿tan desesperado estaba?

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

-Al fin apareces- al ver a Bill frente a su puerta ella se apoyó en el marco con gesto de enfado- me diste un bonito plantón.

-Lo siento…-la miró a los ojos un momento buscando las palabras- ¿damos una vuelta? Quiero hablar contigo.- Ella sonrió de un modo un poco triste mientras cogía la chaqueta.

-Esa frase nunca le ha traído nada bueno a nadie- Pasearon un rato en silencio, uno junto al otro. Bill buscaba las palabras mágicas que le permitieran explicar aquello, mientras ella le dejaba pensar, paciente, jugueteando con uno de los muchos adornos que colgaban de sus rastas y la hacían tintinear como una pequeña hada.

-No podemos seguir viéndonos- se detuvo al decir la frase. Hacer daño nunca había sido su estilo, pero últimamente parecía que no paraba de hacerlo. Ella sonrió con dolor.

-Te ha costado de decir- hablaba en un murmullo. Tranquila, bonita y paciente. Seguía sonriendo de aquel modo que a Bill tanto le gustaba, su sonrisa era como un tazón de chocolate; cálida, nostálgica y un poquito amarga no demasiado.

-Mi hermano no está bien- sentía que no podía mentirle. Ella había sido una amiga en aquellos pocos días fatídicos. Ella se merecía la verdad- tengo que estar con él.

-Ya, la sangre es la sangre- lo dijo en un tono buscadamente dramático, como de opereta, poniendo los ojos en blanco un instante para después quedar seria.-Y supongo que no hay sitio para los dos.

-No- fue aplastantemente rotundo- tengo que estar con Tom, vivir con Tom ayudarle a canalizar algo que yo siempre he tenido muy arraigado en mi corazón porque…-ella le tapó la boca, impidiéndole sincerarse.

-No sigas por favor- El moreno nunca había sido bueno entendiendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero ella parecía triste pese a su sonrisa- no digas nada…todavía puedo fingir que no lo he comprendido pero…si dices una sola palabra más…comenzaría a juzgarte, a juzgaros…y no quiero.

Bill la abrazó un instante, y se quedaron así, muy quietos; sintiendo uno la respiración del otro, hasta que ella se soltó y le sonrió por última vez antes de darle la espalda y volver sobre sus pasos hacia la casa que todavía se veía a lo lejos, y al menor le dolió pero se quedó mirándola porque creía que era lo que tenía que hacer, que aquel remordimiento era lo mínimo.

-Adiós- murmuró aún sabiendo que ella no le oía. Su figura era ya pequeña, sus pasos lentos, su falda de vuelo se rizaba una y otra vez a cada corriente de aire. La miraría hasta que llegara a casa y cuando se cerrara la puerta sabría seguro que ella había salido de su vida tal hi como entró; dulce, despacio…y sin hacer ruido.


	15. estudio sobre el dolor

Tom le esperaba en las escaleras de entrada fumando un cigarro

Tom le esperaba en las escaleras de entrada fumando un cigarro.

-¿Mejor?- asintió dando una honda calada.

-Me dieron de comer y me vacunaron contra el tétanos y que se yo…y después llamó mamá para ver como estaba.- Bill le quitó el cigarrillo sin intención de devolvérselo, y le regaló una sonrisa a cambio- dice que llega mañana a las 8 de la mañana.

-Genial, tenemos hasta mañana para inventar una buena excusa que explique porque diablos esta rota la puerta del baño.- Tom miró a su hermano, allí de pie, cigarro en mano rascándose la cabeza supuso que meditando que decir- ya se me ocurrirá algo- bajó las escaleras a saltitos haciéndole un gesto al de rastas para que le siguiera- venga, vamos a casa que con la tontería yo no he comido nada de nada.

Eran más de las siete de la tarde cuando ambos avanzaban en silencio por las calles ya casi vacías de aquella zona de la ciudad. Bill miraba escaparates y Tom miraba al suelo. Era la primera vez en sus vida que el silencio se hacía incomodo entre ellos. Había nevado ligeramente aquella tarde y la nieve se había convertido en sucia escarcha negruzca que cubría el asfalto y las aceras crujiendo bajo sus pies. Ninguno de los dos había traído ropa de abrigo, pero en aquel momento nada les importaba tanto como el silencio.

Al llegar a casa Bill se dejó caer sobre el sofá, dando por supuesto que el mayor vendría con él, pero no lo hizo. Le vio alejarse escaleras arriba con actitud abatida y le siguió con la mirada. Comenzaba a entender a Tom. Tenía miedo. Se sonrió con tristeza al pensar en cuantas veces había ido a llorarle sus problemas al rubio sin pensar siquiera que algo en la vida del mayor pudiera ir mal. ¿Sentir Tom miedo de algo?¿de alguien? Hasta aquel mismo día la idea había sido inconcebible para él. Pero Tom también tenía derecho a sentir miedo y tal vez toda aquella situación hubiese sido distinta de haberle obligado a hablar de sus problemas, de sus sentimientos. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía acerca de todo lo relativo al dolor de su hermano.

Lo ocurrido aquel día había sido un aviso de sus nervios pero tarde o temprano volvería a explotar y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo.

Se puso en pie y subió a la habitación sin hacer ruido, y le encontró tirado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente.

-¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?- Tom se incorporó y se quedó sentado mirándole fijamente-¿Por qué, Tom?

Él se miró un instante el brazo vendado y después cerró los ojos, como decidido a no discutir.

-Lo siento mucho…perdóname por favor- Bill suspiró de rabia contra si mismo por ser incapaz de hacer aquello mejor y caminó hacía la cama.

-Quiero perdonarte pero no podré perdonarte hasta que no lo entienda- le levantó la cara al rubio con las dos manos y le habló muy despacio- y no puedo entenderlo si no me lo dices- los ojos del mayor se llenaron un instante de dolor y se apartó, tratando de quitarse a su hermano de encima. Pero Bill no estaba dispuesto a dejarle. Le abrazó mientras el rubio forcejeaba casi sin fuerza obligándole una y otra vez a mirarle a los ojos- dímelo, Tom…maldita sea…¡crees que soy imbécil!¡crees que no lo sé?!

Cayeron de lado sobre la cama. El cantante apretando al de rastas con todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo. No se veían las caras; estaban demasiado cerca.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿de que demonios sirve?- murmuró el mayor contra el cuello de su hermano- ¿de qué sirve si vamos a seguir siendo hermanos? ¿de que sirve si tú mañana te vas a ir con quien sea que te llame y me vas a dejar solo, acostándome con chicas de las que luego ni recuerdo la cara? ¿de que sirve si me van a juzgar? Si es algo que va a hacer infeliz a todo el mundo- Tom no lloraba, solo temblaba dejándose abrazar. Bill si que quería llorar. Apoyó su mano en la mejilla de se hermano y esté se estremeció bajo el contacto de los fríos anillos escuchando la voz del menor, aguda y rota en un susurró que le suplicaba dulcemente.

-Dímelo…maldita sea…dilo- la mano subió hasta sus rastas para acariciarlas mientras comenzaba a mecerle muy despacio- te estas haciendo daño…deja…de hacerte daño- y luego se hizo el silencio, y continuó meciéndole sin saber que mas decir, preguntándose que le pasaba por la cabeza a aquel maldito hermano tozudo que tenía. Fuera solo se oía una rama dar golpes contra algo, movida por el viento y algún que otro coche.

-Te quiero- aquel murmullo sacó al moreno de su ensoñación. Como un acto reflejo giró dejando a Tom bajo su cuerpo, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Dilo de nuevo- el mayor apartó un instante los ojos pero fue inútil. El moreno estaba demasiado cerca como para poder mirar hacia otro lado.

-Te quiero- repitió mas débilmente. Bill le sonrió un instante antes de besarle primero en la frente, después en la mejilla y después clavando sus ojos divertido en el mayor que le devolvía la mirada avergonzado para susurrarle muy cerca

-Esto no se si te lo mereces-pero aún así le besó. Primero el labio de abajo, muy lentamente, después la barbilla y volvió a subir a su boca, acariciándole el cuello con una mano, sintiéndole jadear y arder, responderle con la torpeza que daban los nervios, gemir aún dentro del beso, teniendo un espasmo involuntario al sentir la pierna del menor meterse entre las suyas.

-Coge mi móvil y quémalo si quieres. Nadie va a llamar, porque no hay nadie entre tu y yo.- Y bajó hasta su cuello mordiendo primero débilmente y más fuerte por sorpresa. Dispuesto a arrancarle a su hermano unos cuantos jadeos mas antes de ir a cenar.


	16. a contracorriente

Había bajado a hacer la cena. Estaba de los nervios de pura felicidad. Sentía que quería chillar y dar saltos pero se contenía sin poder borrar la sonrisa de idiota de su cara. Tom le había seguido como un perrito y ahora se sentaba en un de los taburetes de la cocina como se sentaba siempre él. Apoyando sus pies sobre una de las barras centrales del asiento y encorvándose, haciéndose más pequeño y sonriendo tímidamente cada vez que el moreno le miraba para que diera su aprobación a lo que iba a echar en el plato a continuación.

Bill puso las patatas en la sartén y se acercó al rubio dispuesto a provocar un poco más. Le tenía en sus manos, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero así era. Y el mayor se dejaba besar y acariciar, aún con timidez pero ganando confianza lentamente, atreviéndose a pasar las manos por el estomago del moreno, apartando la ropa que tanto molestaba.

-Sabes que no te puedes morir ¿verdad?- El mayor se levantó para abrazarle ante aquellas palabras- sabes que si te mueres yo moriré detrás.

-No quiero que hables de tu muerte, no lo soporto- le besó el cuello apartando su cabello teñido hacia atrás.

-Entonces ya sabes como me he sentido…nunca. Recuerda estas palabras- le tomó la cara entre las manos con gesto serio, acariciando sus labios con los pulgares bajando la voz como si alguien inapropiado pudiese oírles- o los dos, o ninguno.- Era una situación extraña. Había ruido, mucho ruido; el de las patatas en el aceite, el de los coches, la televisión encendida en el salón anunciando cosas que no pensaban comprar, pero era como un silencio sepulcral.- No pienso enterrarte Tom. Tendrán que meternos a los dos en un mismo ataúd- y quiso decir algo más. Vanagloriarse de tenerle bajo su control, decirle que no podía vivir ya sin el sabor de su piel, pero ya no pudo porque se vio atrapado contra el mármol de la cocina con la boca del de rastas contra la suya, sintiendo como le robaba el aire de los pulmones sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, haciéndose daño al clavarse las propias tachuelas de su cinturón en el brazo que había quedado entre el cuerpo de Tom y el suyo, y sintiendo por primera vez un beso de su hermano con toda su fuerza.

Cuan distinto era de aquellas respuestas avergonzadas que había dado a sus besos hasta aquel momento. Sus piernas apenas le sostenían y agradeció estar contra el mueble de la cocina porque sino habría caído al suelo irremediablemente

-Va a ser verdad eso que dicen que besas bien- ante la afirmación el mayor dibujó una sonrisa exacta a la suya antes de jugar un instante con el aro de su labio como pensando una respuesta algo menos explicita de lo que parecía estarle pasando por la mente.

-No es lo único que hago bien- Bill soltó una risotada abrazándose a su cuello tratando de recuperar el control de aquella situación aunque ya le parecía imposible.

-Genial, saco del fuego las patatas que queden sin carbonizar y me explicas que mas haces bien- trató de librarse del brazo sano del mayor que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo pero no pudo. Forcejearon un instante entre risas hasta que Tom se hizo con la sartén y la metió en el fregadero sin ni pensarlo.-Oye esa era mi cena- el mayor le quitó la camiseta antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear.

-Deja de hacerte el ofendido, te prometo que después te pago lo que quieras- el menor se vio medio libre un instante y echó a correr sin dejar de reír retándole a cogerle primero. El rubio protestó un instante pero aún así le siguió dándole alcance justo al finalizar las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Y cayeron al suelo abrazados entre risas mientras el moreno seguía tratando de escapar, mas por molestar y llamar la atención que por otra cosa, con la cara totalmente roja y el corazón latiéndole como tras una maratón.

Y después se susurraron cosas estúpidas sobre amor que nunca habían susurrado a nadie porque sonaban demasiado cursis, pero en aquel momento no podían evitarlo, incapaces de soltarse, cansados ilusionados excitados y muertos de miedo… sabiendo que aquella noche organizarían un buen desastre que tendrían que limpiar antes de que llegara su madre a casa.

Tom se puso sobre Bill, dispuesto a no dejarle ir ni un centimetro mas allá. Dispuesto a no esperar ni un segundo más.

-Nadie va a apartarte de mi- susurró sintiendo como con aquellas palabras su alma se tranquilizaba.

-Nadie sería capaz de aguantarme tanto tiempo- rió el moreno dejándole su cuello al descubierto; para que lo mordiera, para que lo besara, para que dejase allí tantas marcas como quisiese y luego bajara al pecho a tratar de robarle el alma a base de caricias. Le amaría pese a todo, le amaría pese a su madre y al mundo y la gente...y ¿que mas daba la gente? aquello no era normal. Pues bien. En aquel momento se sentía lo bastante fuerte para cargar a su hermano sobre su espalda y así, nadar a contracorriente tanto tiempo... como durasen sus vidas

--Ende--


End file.
